Them Spanish Pool Boys
by chocolatula
Summary: "Them Spanish pool boys got me head over heels." She licked her lips seductively towards the ravenous haired boy in particular before her friend replied, "They aren't even Spanish." Contestshipping/Pokeshipping one-shot.


Summary: "Them Spanish pool boys got me head over heels." She licked her lips seductively towards the ravenous haired boy in particular before her friend replied,

"They aren't even Spanish, you crazy bitch." Contestshipping/Pokeshipping one-shot.

Them Spanish Pool boys.

;;

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman, candyman!_

Christina Aguilera's 'Candyman' was bellowing out of the speakers that sat themselves nearby the two beautiful friends, relaxing by the pool in their swimming gear. The amber-orange haired girl who had her hair tied up in a shaggy-smooth side-up ponytail, pulled off a sexy, toothy grin.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop._

Her best friend who laid next to her on her recliner had her own music draining out her mind with her earphones shoved into both her ears. Misty had earlier won the bet to listen to her music out loud by tossing what this azure eyed girl thought was a hoax coin. Unfortunately, she knew it was no use arguing with Misty.

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman, candyman!_

"Hey, look." Misty chuckled, looking over to a couple of boys making their way over to them, her oceanic blue-green eyes peeping over her sunglasses and under her sunhat.

"You must be the new pool boys." May smiled kindly, not moving her sunglasses out of position like her friend did, she just nodded to their presence.

"Yea, who'd you think we were? Your boyfriends?" The lime-headed boy replied with a smug grin, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Big ego for someone working under my roof." She barked, glaring at him under those frames.

"If you haven't noticed, _ma'am, _we are outdoors." He chuckled as he walked away from them and towards to pool, crouching down and looking at it.

"Please excuse my friend, he's… erm…" The black-head grinned nervously, scratching his head.

"A jerk." May replied snappily for him.

"Now, now, May. Let's not be so harsh on these young men." Misty hushed as she smirked towards the man that stood before them.

"I'm Ash and that guy just now was Drew."

"Cabbage-head." May instantaneously made up a name for him on the spot already.

"Err… Yea." He laughed, Misty eyeing him closely.

"You're cute." She chuckled. "A bit dense, but cute none-the-less."

"Oh… thanks?" He stopped laughing and was now looking away with flushed cheeks before going off to get the pool equipment.

"What's wrong with you? You've never openly flirted before." May took her sunglasses off, staring at Misty with a cocked eyebrow.

"He looks sweet, you know?" Misty laughed, getting up into a sitting position and watching Ash do his job.

"Them Spanish pool boys got me head over heels." She licked her lips seductively towards the ravenous haired boy in particular before her friend replied,

"They aren't even Spanish, you crazy bitch."

"Harsh." Misty fake-wept, before getting up and nearing the pool.

"Thinking of going swimming?" Drew called out, cupping a hand around his mouth since the pool was so goddamn big and he was on the other side.

"Yea!" She waved back before jumping in, splashing May.

"Damnit, you stinkweed!" She yelped, causing everyone to laugh. "That is _FREEZING!_"

"Come on in, you get used to it!" Misty stifled her laughter, backstroking towards Ash.

"Hello." He smiled, carelessly falling into the pool from staring at her too long and mindlessly leaning in.

"Holy crap, Ash! You're such a clumsy butt!" Misty splashed him when he surfaced.

"Can't even do your job right, Ketchum?" Drew smirked, not realising a sneaky May who had made her way over behind him who forcefully pushed him, causing him to scream.

"You squeal like a _girl, _cabbage-head!" May laughed her guts off before jumping in herself and splashing him in the process.

"WOMAN YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" He openly whined, raking his fingers through his absinthe-green hair.

"He sounds like a girl too." Misty chuckled, splashing Drew.

"Urgh!" Drew just groaned, going underwater in embarrassment.

"Ah, you two Spanish boys." Misty smirked, swimming into Ash's arms.

"You two got us falling head over heels."

"We aren't Spanish…." Ash muttered, accepting her into his arms anyways.

"Shut it." She flicked his head.

"Okay."

"Silly Spanish boy."

;;

End.  
A/N: Made completely out of randomness and for fun. Please don't be serious about it in the reviews like "They're totally OOC" or "There wasn't enough detail" *Eyes charmy*.  
I'd prefer a joke to remain a joke x'D


End file.
